Wake Up
by D HHS
Summary: Kenapa Hyukjae bermain tawar menawar denganku? Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti pedagang yang menjual barang dagangannya terlalu mahal? [HaeHyuk - Canon - Semi Mature - And General warning applied]


**Donghae POV**

Hyukjae masih tidur pulas saat aku kembali dari apartemen Jungsoo hyung untuk mengambil sepiring _sandwich_ buatannya.

Tidak heran.

Semalam kami berlatih untuk comeback album ke delapan sampai tengah malam, dan kami tidak langsung tidur saat sampai di apartemen—ehem— **kami**.

Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu! Ku beritahu, itu belum saatnya.

Karena badan kami rasanya kembali segar setelah mandi air hangat, kantuk kami pun hilang tapi rasa lapar jadi mendominasi.

Mari bertepuk tangan karena pola hidup tidak sehat kami sebelum wamil telah kembali secara perlahan.

Kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk membuat makanan berupa nasi goreng yang praktis. Kebetulan ada tiga porsi nasi dalam penanak, sisa sarapan pagi kami di jam sepuluh, juga ada semangkuk kimchi dan setengah lusin telur di dalam lemari pendingin.

Kami makan berat di tengah malam sambil menonton film bertema tari, judulnya _battle of the year_. Hitung-hitung mencari dan menambahkan referensi gerakan pada _choreo_ kami yang masih belum sempurna.

Film tersebut berakhir sekitar pukul tiga pagi, lalu kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar setelah membersihkan peralatan makan.

Tolong digaris bawahi, **tidak untuk tidur**. Tapi...

Aha! Tepat seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian.

Kegiatan kami selanjutnya tidak perlu dijabarkan karena aku yakin kalian sendiri sudah sangat mahir untuk mendeskripsikannya, bahkan secara rinci.

Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya kegiatan itu selesai karena aku tidak bisa melihat jam di dalam ruagan yang gelap. Tapi aku menebak itu sudah lewat waktu subuh karena langit di luar jendela kamar kami yang tirainya sedikit terbuka mulai berubah dari hitam pekat menjadi biru gelap.

Dengan perlahan, aku duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap pada Hyukjae yang tidur miring sambil memeluk bantal.

Aku sangat iri dengan bantal itu, sungguh. Boleh aku membakarnya?

Selimutnya tersibak sampai hampir terjatuh di sisi lain ranjang sehingga memperlihatkan—jangan ada yang iri—jejak tanda cinta yang ku tinggalkan pada pundak, lengan dan punggung mulus Hyukjae yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Untunglah, Hyukjae tidak memakai bawahan yang tipis maupun minim jadi binatang buas dalam diriku tidak sampai terbangun dan meraung minta dilepas dari kekangannya karena melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang super sexy.

Ku ulurkan tangan pada pipinya, membelainya sambil berkata, "Sayang, bangunlah." dengan nada lembut.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi kepalanya bergerak menyamankan diri dengan gerakan tanganku.

"Ingat, kita harus segera berangkat ke bandara."

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Hyukjae menjawab antara sadar dan tidak. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

Ku condongkan badanku sampai wajahku tepat berada di atas telinga Hyukjae, lalu ku belai rambut hitamnya yang selembut sutra itu. "Sepuluh kurang seperempat," kataku, menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Biarkan aku tidur setengah jam lagi, Hae-ah~"

Lihatlah, betapa manisnya Hyukjae saat memohon sesuatu, apalagi semalam saat dia memintaku untuk mendorong lebih dalam dan... Ah, sudahlah. Mari tinggalkan sisa semalam sampai di sini saja. Aku benar-benar tidak boleh terpancing karena kami punya acara penting.

"Tidak. Kau belum bersiap-siap. Jadi kau harus bangun sekarang juga, Baby."

Hyukjae mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, otomatis aku segera menegakkan badan lagi. Posisi yang tadi cukup berbahaya untuk singa jantan yang masih tertidur pulas dalam diriku.

"Lima belas menit, saja, ya~"

Nah, Kenapa Hyukjae bermain tawar memawar denganku? Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti pedagang yang menjual barang dagangannya terlalu mahal?

"Tidak, kau harus bangun sekarang juga."

"Sepuluh menit saja..."

Penawaran kembali turun. Aku yakin dengan sedikit usaha lagi maka dia benar-benar akan bangun. "Tidak! Ayo cepat bangun!"

Hyukjae memberengut tanpa membuka mata tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku bersumpah melihatnya sedang menyeringai. "Bangunkan aku kalau begitu," katanya dengan suara pelan yang sarat akan undangan sembari menggerakan tangannya pada pahaku yang ada di balik celana hitam selutut.

Memangnya apa yang sejak tadi kulakukan, Hyukjae ku sayang? Apa aku sejak tadi terlihat seperti komedian yang tidak lucu?

Tiga belas detik kemudian, aku baru menyadari bahwa permintaan Hyukjae bukanlah untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi setengah nyatanya, tapi untuk hal lain yang sejak tadi ku hindari.

"Aku merasa _kosong_ sekali, Hae-ah~"

Oh, tidak! Ini tidak baik! Ini godaan! Bantu aku melawannya!

Mata Hyukjae mulai terbuka dan dia menatapku dengan kelopak matanya yang melambai menggoda. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

 **Aku menyerah**! Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri dari godaan. Akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk menjinakan Singa betinaku yang sekarang makin liar dan pintar dalam bermain bujuk rayu ini.

"Satu putaran saja, _please_ ~" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan kepadaku.

Jangankan satu putaran tiga pun aku sanggup memberikannya karena kami masih punya banyak waktu.

Akhirnya, aku pun menyeringai seperti seorang bajingan tak tahu diri. Melepas t-shirt putih yang ku pakai lalu meraih tangan Hyukjae. Ku kecup dengan mesra punggung tangannya yang putih, halus dan lembut itu sebelum aku merangkak naik di atasnya. Seratus persen siap untuk menyantap hidangan pagi yang menggoyahkan iman ini

 **FINISH**

 **I'm trying so hard to ignore this idea. But i can't. It just like a ghost in my head. Blame their sleepy and tired face before going to Indonesia. Thank you very much for visiting and reading this or another my story. Big hug, kiss, and love for you guys. Last,** **what do you think about this? Lemme know.  
**


End file.
